mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
War of Equestria
aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les guste War of Equestria capitulo 2 la misión todas las mane six se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando el tren a canterlot pero se demoraba mas de lo normal en llegar twilight: porque se demora tanto ya debería estar aquí pinkie: talvez el conductor está almorzando o se quedó dormido twilight: no lo creo fluttershy: talvez hubo un problema con la vías del tren y se están demorando en llegar rainbow: no se preocupen volare asta haya a ver que sucede todas: ve con cuidado en el tártaro donde tenían a tirek ???:Esos malditos ponis me las pagaran ???: yo lord tirek saldré de aquí lancer: eso crees tirek tirek: quien es (o es un unicornio perfecto para escapar pensaba tirek) tierk trato de absorber su magia pero no pudo tirek: pero que lancer: que pasa tirek tienes problemas para robar mi magia tirek: como no... lancer: no importa que me digas eres un estorbo que va a morir tirek: de que estas aaahhhhhh lancer: no eres más que un centauro estúpido que se cree muy poderoso cuando no es nada más que solo una vieja pila de carne podrida Después en la estación llegó rainbow dash todas: rainbow que paso todo anda bien rainbow: si todo esta vien solo tenían problemas con la máquina del tren era por eso que se demoraban pero está en camino en unos segundos más o menos estará aquí twilight: gracias rainbow En eso el tren llegó y todas subieron todos a bordo dijo el conductor del tren y el tren partió a canderlot twilight: espero que todo estese bien En canterlot lancer: bien ahora lo que tengo que hacer es dirigirme al manicomio de canterlot y liberar a un amigo en eso lancer desaparesio ???:oye esquina que te cuentas cuento los números pero como cuento si no tengo dedos ¿que son dedos? no lo sé pero quiero unos dedos lancer: siempre tan demente insane sword insane sword: o lancer ha pasado tiempo lancer: mucho tiempo insane sword:3 años para ser exacto lancer: y por qué no escapaste veo que desataste tu camisa de fuerza insane sword:fue porque estaba aburrido y que te trae por aquí lancer lancer: lord Dark Pride quiere que regreses insane sword: para que lancer: mara seguir haciendo lo que te gusta pero con más poder insane sword: matar? lancer: si insane matar matar mucho insane sword: ooo que divertido no puedo esperar lancer: pero primero toma esto lancer le entrego a insane sword una jema insane sword:esto que es lancer:es un regalo de Dark Pride insane sword: regalo? lancer: si póntelo en el pecho i veras que pasa insane sword: ok insane sword se lo coloco en el pecho como dijo lancer y de la nada una armadura de color negro apareció insane sword: ooo siento mucho poder lancer: así es ahora tienes más poder que el que tenías antes insane insane sword: bueno ahora que lancer: debemos hacer unas pequeñas visitas y luego debemos visitar a la realeza ya que abra una fiesta de fuegos artificiales insane sword: oo me encantan las fiestas lancer: si a mí también en canterlot ya se encontraban las mane six hablado con celestia princesa celestia: gracias a todas por venir twilight: que sucede princesa princesa celestia: como sabrán no falta sino 3 días para la celebración del verano y se realizará en el inperio de cristal pero todad: pero princesa celestia: recibimos una carta amenazante de una anónimo de echo fue la princesa cadance quien la recibió twilight: que carta la princesa celestia lee da la carta a twilight y twilight la lee en vos alta twilight: queridas princesas a llegado el momento de que su sucio linaje acabe me han amenazado con el nuevo poder que poseen y llegó el momento de acabar con su sucio reino princesa celestia: esa es la razón por la que las llame no sé si seguir con la celebración o cancelarla twilight: es una gran amenasa pero yo creo que...... En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el techo y de la nada bajaron 6 ponis encapuchados ????:Buenas noches sus majestades En ese momento la mane six se pusieron frente de la princesa rainbow: quienes son(con vos furiosa) ????:permítanme presentarme yo soy lancer emisario del reino de dunkle klinge todos: DUNKLE KLINGE¡¡? lancer: así es he venido a decirle en nombre del rey...... de pronto rainbow dash salió volando contra lancer cuando de la nada recibió un golpe que la mando volando hasta la pared la cual se agrieto del golpe todas: rainbow¡¡¡¡ y luego vieron que el que la golpeo fue un Pegaso con una armadura negra ????:No es de buena educación tratar de golpear así a la gente rainbow: quien eres(dijo toda lastimada) ?????:yo soy insane sword ?????: deja de jugar insane sword insane sword:o losiento berserker berserker :ven ahora insane sword: si no te enojes lancer: ahora si me permiten terminar tengo un mensaje de lord dark pride pero mejor que se los diga el lanser lanzó un cristal negro y apareció un holograma de pride dark pride: o ha pasado mucho tiempo querida celestia te ves muy vieja celestia: pride... dark pride vio a twilight dark pride: o celestia veo que ahora le das títulos reales e inmortalidad a simple ponis de la calle pero que tan bajo as caído celestia twilight:de la calle(dijo enojada) berserker: cállate que el rey está ablando dark pride: calma berserker no ay porque enojarse el mensaje que les doy es claro yo envié el mensaje y los matare a todos y les robare su magia así de simple todas: que¡¡¡¡ rainbow: robar la magia quiero ver que lo intentes tirek lo intento dark pride: muerto rainbow: que dark pride: jajajaja no impórtalo que digan todos morirán bueno me retiro te veo luego primita celestial Todos se sorprendieron al saber que pride era primo de celestia lancer: bueno nuestro trabajo termino las veremos luego Justo cuando se iban a ir rainbow trato de golpearlo pero fue agarrada por la cola Applejack :detente ay o quieres que te golpeen otra ves rainbow: suéltame twilight: es cierto cálmate rainbow: oh está bien todas: princesa ahora que aremos celestia: creo que fue una declaración de guerra fin del capitulo thumb|204px|Dark Pride Categoría:Fan Fics